zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Yeti
Yetis are a race from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. They inhabit the Peak Province of Hyrule, the coldest locale throughout the entire land. Yetis have white fur and only their hands, feet and faces are exposed. Their fur is implied to retain heat well, as Ashei is seen wearing a Yeti pelt to shield herself from the cold. They are able to speak Hylian, but the ones that are shown can not do so fluently. Their being man-eating monsters is a huge misconception, as both Yetis shown are actually kindhearted and generous. It is notable however, that Yeto seemingly has a tendency to push down Link at times, hinting they can somewhat be rough towards others. The males are quite big, roughly twice the size of a Human, and have big, beaver-like tails. They possess incredible strength, and can knock down others with ease. The females, on the other hand, are only slightly bigger than Humans (roughly half the height of their possible mates) and have no tails. They seem to lack arms, although this could be because the only female Yeti that appears, Yeta, wears some sort of armless sweater, and so her arms may be tucked inside it out of sight. It is to be noted that as Link encounters only two Yetis in the game, they may not all look the same and so the known description may not apply to the whole species. While they do not seem to prey on sapient creatures who mean no harm, they apparently do consume meat such as Reekfish and comments made by Yeto when talking to Wolf Link even suggests that they occasionally eat Wolf meat (which may also extend to the White Wolfos living on Snowpeak). It is notable however, that the White Wolfos that reside in Snowpeak (and the Wolfos race in general) are seemingly feral, and Yeto simply assumed Wolf Link to be the same as them and thus okay to eat. It is quite likely that the race are omnivorous in nature, as Yeto uses Ordon Pumpkin and Ordon Goat Cheese in his Soup. Story Link first hears of a Yeti from the Zora of Zora's Domain, who describe it as a terrible monster. In the Peak Province, Link meets with Ashei who presents him with a sketch of a Yeti carrying a Reekfish that she drew. In order to track the Yeti's movements, Link shows the sketch to Prince Ralis, the Zora Prince. Ralis gives Link one of his Coral Earrings, which is the only bait suitable for fishing Reekfish. After successfully fishing one, Link memorizes its scent and is able to cross a sea of ice following the scent trail. After navigating a cave, Link catches up with the Yeti, who uses a frozen leaf to slide down a hill towards the Snowpeak Ruins, a technique Link replicates to reach the ruins himself. At the ruins, the Yeti's name is revealed to be Yeto. Yeto is trying to cook a special soup for his wife Yeta, who is suffering from an illness. Yeto inadvertently sends Link on several trips throughout the ruins to find ingredients for his soup, such as Ordon Goat Cheese and Ordon Pumpkins. Eventually, Link obtains the Bedroom Key to where the Yetis sleep; this chamber contains a shard of the Mirror of Twilight that Link requires. Link goes there with Yeta; however, she is possessed by the evil inherent in the Mirror and transforms into Blizzeta. After the defeat of Blizzeta, Yeta is restored to normal; Yeto enters the room to find his wife, and convinces her she never needed a mirror to see her own beauty. See also * Yook es:Yeti Category:Yetis Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races